


Mail from an Old Girlfriend

by MissHammer



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: BDSM, Comic, Digital Art, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHammer/pseuds/MissHammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you get what you never expected or even imaged you wanted in the strangest ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mail from an Old Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Dawn for correcting my English. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this thinking to Wightfaerie's stories.


End file.
